


Encounters

by ClockBellShadow (MagicBirb)



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBirb/pseuds/ClockBellShadow
Summary: Short written version of my 6-panel short comic under the same name. Purely self-indulgent, for fun, and a short little exercise.The short fic is considered incomplete.Drawn version: https://clockbellshadow.tumblr.com/post/189821867339/encounters-a-mini-panel-comic-of-a-little
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time) & Original Character(s), The Prince (A Hat in Time) & Original Characters(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Before anyone misunderstand the tags, this is NOT a Canon x OC fic, this is about the little encounters between The Prince’s and Clock Bell’s friendship in the past to the present. I've seen a comment that thought the "&" in the tags implied romantic relationship which is not, and I just want to make it perfectly clear there's nothing romantic in this fic.
> 
> This small fic is considered incomplete as it wasn't finished.
> 
> Credits to my friend Crococore on Tumblr for beta reading this chapter.

> _It is curious how one seemingly meaningless encounter could ultimately change one’s course of life forever._

The breeze. Soft and gentle, swaying the forest leaves and branches.

The sun. Shining down and waking the village for a new day.

The laughter. Of children running about their day with games and fun.

Peaceful… For the living that is.

Soft silent footsteps of practiced ease carried the cloaked being past the trees and bushes, careful to stay a little off the edge out of the forest and to the quaint village of Subcon relatively out of sight. The fabric worn and tattered at its very edges from constant use and protecting the fragile yellowed burial clothing underneath from the snagging brambles and thorns of the foliage scattered throughout the wilderness. Keeping her hood up, glowing yellow eyes took in the picture-perfect fairytale-like scene before her. The masked villager children in cloaks painted in various colors running about, playing tag, passing fruits, kicking balls, and crafting forms of pottery, baskets, and flower wreaths they can get their small hands on. The adults, passively attentive to the children in amusement, continued their everyday lives conversing and handling daily chores in relative content, all issues aside. 

All is well as it can be, undisturbed and unaware of the observing eyes belonging to the cloaked girl lingering nearby in silence. _Let them live their lives_ , she mused, _the lives they aren’t aware to have taken for granted_. She stayed this way for some time, watching the villagers before closing her eyes, trending back toward the forest as quietly as she came. No one has seen her and she would rather keep it that way to put them at ease.

She's a walking legend here, a title this small kingdom could recognize instantly with awe and dread. The Harbinger of Disasters, the ghost who appears before others in her monstrous form, delivering cryptic warnings of impending doom, and punishing certain individuals who break promises for ill purposes by taking their souls. Yet, her appearance is rare, scarce enough to leave the villagers in solace. If the Harbinger does not appear, then Subcon is safe for a long while.

Her pace slowed to a stop before the edge of a pond, watching the sparrows that gathered around singing and dipping themselves onto the surface, the peace undisturbed by her presence. The specter made no sound or movement as some of the small creatures tilted their heads at her before ruffling their feathers in the water. With a small smile, she turned away to head deeper into the forest.

”You shouldn’t go further there.” 

The specter turned her head. A couple of yards away stood a child, no older than nine she guessed, finely dressed in red with an equally colored cloak, eyeing her with a hint of wary caution in his eyes _(hmm, how did she not sense his approach? Perhaps she has been a little too lax lately)._ ”Strange dangerous things lurk in that area.”

Oh?

The cautious look melted away as an amicable smile grew on the boy’s face after garnishing her attention. “Are you lost? I can help guide you back to the village, it's not far from here.” 

Silence. The friendly smile falters as the seconds went by without a response from the cloaked specter, only to return soon after, “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, but it's not safe to explore there.”

”I will be fine,” The child visibly perked, surprised by her sudden gentle words, “You needn’t concern yourself with ones like me.” The boy’s brow furrowed, shoulders sagging before he shrugged.

“So you say.” He beamed, taking a few steps forward toward her with an offered hand to shake. “I’m Avery, what’s your name?” Ah, the quality of his clothes clued her in on the boy’s lineage he descends from, but to hear his name cleared out any doubts. Prince Avery who hails from a different small village nearby, bordering the forest she dwells and the other village ruled by another royal family, and the young sole heir to a line she had observed a generation back. She has only heard of him but never had the chance to actually see the child for herself in the shadows, funny how that worked out with the child discovering her first here of all places.

”I'm no one significant to converse with Princeling, though I question what tempts you to trend on these grounds alone after warning of such dangers.” The grimace he sprouted confirmed her conclusion she suspected, letting his hand drop with a nervous chuckle before raising his hands up placatingly.

”I rather come out here for a breath of fresh air, much better than to stay indoors.” Ah, she could understand the overbearing feeling of confinement and the overwhelming desire to escape for even the briefest moment of freedom. The specter glanced between the forest leading to her home and the boy, saying nothing as the little prince went on and approached the pond to stand nearby her side. She should get going soon, eventually, the Prince will leave her be either from loss of interest on her or being called to return. Whichever comes first, it matters not to the specter, only just making sure she limit the window of visibility away from Prince Avery as possible. 

“You still haven’t told me your name,” the specter looked back down to the expected gaze of the child, “Doesn’t matter if you are someone unimportant, there’s something I can call you with, right?”

A pause. 

She could see the look in Prince Avery’s eyes that he wouldn’t take her earlier evaded answer again and a genuine desire to speak to _(presumably)_ someone of his age. How oblivious this child is to her true nature, a centuries-old ghost, the harbinger who brings disasters and misfortunes, stealer of souls. Not a lost child he thought she was.

Besides…

”I have no name. And I have no desire to.” She turned and walked away. 

It is best for him to stay away.

Away from the strange dangerous thing herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child came back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was finished but not beta-read I think, I apologize for any and all the grammar weirdness.

He didn’t stop.

After her cold departure that day, the ghost took notice of the prince’s appearances whenever she was out to watch the denizens. Spotting him lingering among the crowd, scanning around before running off. Sometimes she catches sight of him around the edges of the village and in the forest, even by the pond where they met. It was clear what his intent was and the specter held fast in her resolve to keep the distance. Eventually, the boy had given up the search as his appearance gradually dropped off but not completely gone, and the specter assumed his interest in her finally faded for her to return to observing the villagers and the royals in the manor in silence.

Or so she thought. 

She was so caught off guard from his sudden reappearance behind her that she instantly reacted and knocked the prince off his feet. Thankfully the injuries he sustained were nothing serious, just bruises and a few scraps that can quickly heal in time. Yet, the sight alone stirred an emotion she long since buried away in favor of apathy. Was it guilt or some other emotion she refuses to acknowledge to affect her drive in the aftermath?

She couldn’t tell. 

Prince Avery kept coming back, visiting her whenever he spots her after leaving his estate to speak on various topics. He spoke of the stars, his family, the servants and lessons, the books he read (that she is certain she must have read at least once while idling), and other mundane subjects. Of course, the specter said little and allowed the boy to carry on the conversation before leaving, it matters not to her and Prince Avery was happy to provide. She doesn’t know how she should feel about it, being visited no matter how long or brief she has been spoken to as if she is but another child roaming around the kingdom. 

But… it felt nice.

Almost.

She doesn’t understand why she humors the prince this way, letting him believe she is but a lost lonely child without friends ( _that isn’t far from the truth either way_ ) and for her to not care about his social standing to affect how they interact. She shouldn’t let him come see her, she shouldn’t even let him search for her. So why is she letting this pointless endeavor to continue?

  
This needs to stop _._

_She can’t afford to let this child become attached to her_ **_._ **

The specter tried all she could to discourage him, ignoring him, hiding, responding coldly… yet the little prince persists. _This cannot continue, please stop this, we can’t be friends, just forget about me._ With what little choice left she can pull without harming the child, she had no choice but to finally reveal her true nature. A vengeful shadow spirit who rules the forest, she who brings forth unfortunate ends, and takes away the souls if she so chooses by reason or on a whim.  
 _The ghost you shouldn’t get involved with for the good of your life._

The prince didn’t come back.

….

And yet…

“So, that is how you cloak your presence masterfully. I should have guessed with how you choose to dwell in the shadows undetected.”

There he is. She had only visited a different village’s local library in search of a new book to read and pass the time near a dark corner when Prince Avery spoke up. He had grown, no longer a small child yet not quite an adult yet, and his childlike innocence faded into maturity and experience. Clearly, he got far more capable to read the atmosphere and act accordingly as he kept his distance from the immediate strike range in her startled state.

Even after she warned the prince to stay away from when he was a child... Does he not realize the severity risk by associating with her?

  
“I don't understand you Princeling. Either you are incredibly bold to seek me out this way, or just a plain fool who knows nothing of the value of his life.”

He laughed.

_… What a fool._

…

It was inevitable she supposes. It was crystal clear that regardless of what is to be done, the prince took their (one-sidedly awkward) friendship seriously and sincerely, and nothing she could do could deter him anymore. At long last, with her numerous options to steer him away from all exhausted, the specter begrudgingly gave in. Besides, she couldn’t deny that the prince is a rather good company after all these years in solitude, even if she made it clear that befriending her is a fleeting notion and have no plans on forging a friendship. Prince Avery is determined either way, and the specter’s aloofness merely a farce to cover her decisions to linger in his shadow, to observe him, and willingly allow the prince to seek her out if he chooses.

She sighed, gazing out the loft window to the forest of how in a short time her routine has changed. While she continues to observe the villagers and the forest and upholding her territory, the specter more than often idle around in Avery’s manor instead of the other with servants none the wiser of her presence, the ghost staying out of sight or in the shadows, except for the prince whom she allows to interact with her. 

“What troubles your mind?” 

The specter glanced over to the boy in question across the study room, book at hand along with parchments on the desk he occupied ready to be used for notes. “Nothing of your concern Princeling, only idle musing of how you haven’t changed.”

Avery hummed nonchalantly, eyes back to the pages as if he wasn’t distracted in the first place. “I presume you are still miffed after being caught off guard. _Twice._ ” He didn’t need to look up to know that his companion sharpened her gaze toward him in displeasure. “Am I wrong Bell?”

“You…” Trailing off, her hand that rose paused then wildly gestured incoherently with her loss of words, mentally grasping for words to retort to no avail. Finally, she settled with a huff, retracting her arms and stared back out the window to her reflection instead. “Still an imbecile…”

“Is ‘imbecile’ the new ‘fool’ now?” A side glance from Bell at the Prince speaking. “Surely you haven’t exhausted your vocabulary to call me by another.” A frown. “I assumed the name to be fitting when I found you reassembling the old grandfather clock that night.” A brow raised. “Does it vex you?”

Bell blinked. Well… Avery was correct in his presumption of the source of her ire. Distracted by the broken clock in the manor and her innate desire to fix it, Bell had failed to observe her surroundings to realize the eyes on her until Avery spoke up and startled her. Granted if she was spotted by the servants or nobles, she could simply just scare them off or nonchalantly step into the shadows and disappear, it doesn’t matter if they saw her really and less so if it was the prince. Having impressed how Bell managed to fix the old clock entirely on her own and suspected her to be the one responsible for fine-tuning the clocks around the manor, Avery decided to name her Clock Bell, or simply Bell, due to her apparent lack of a name. 

No, what bothered her was how careless she has grown in recent years with regular people sneaking up behind her. She was better than that, Bell learned her lesson from ages ago when she- …

“No.” Leaning back to the ledge. “It wasn’t the name you’ve chosen or the clock, but another that does not involve you or the appliances. It’s irrelevant.” 

“It does not change anything,” It was more a statement than a question.

“No, not at all. It is nothing to concern yourself with,” she confirms.

“Good, then I’m more than welcomed to carry on.”

Bell squinted at him. _Wait…_ “Avery,“ a glance in return, “What exactly are you plotting?”

The corner of his lips quirked upwards. Oh, that little—!! “Just wondering… if I’m the fool, then how is it that I’m still here and enabled to do as he pleases with you for company? Even when you _did_ scare me off and made yourself clear, we’re sitting here in my home on a clear day, tossing banters to and fro. I even gave you a name to respond to when you said you have no desire to, so…” Avery finally glanced up with a smile “Am I really one?”

The silence that stretched was enough confirmation from the ghost. Bell knew that any rebuttal that comes out from her would only serve as clear denial, so she held her tongue.

“My apologies.” Perplexed, Bell eyed the prince who rubbed the back of his head with a thoughtful frown, “I realize that worded my phrases that placed you on a spot to choose. You don’t have to answer, nor will I force you to, there’s… Much best left undisclosed.” Bell’s gaze softened a little as she watched him look back with an apologetic smile “Don’t feel obliged to be my friend, I’ll accept just being acquaintances if you prefer.”

Bell remained quiet, turning away back to the window with all her previous ire dissipated. “... I still cannot understand you princeling. You approach me so fearlessly, cautious but unflinching before you knew what I am. Yet, you continue to persist and you continue so now, I do not understand why.” Tilting her head downward now. “You are still a fool, so bold and naive to try and forge this friendship you pursue with one as ominous as I. What motives drive you? What do you hope to gain out of me?”

“Nothing.” Bell glared in disbelief. “... well, perhaps not entirely correct, but it changes nothing. All I seek is your companionship and nothing else. I confess since I’ve met you I felt... I felt we share something we can understand, kindred spirit perhaps?” They both paused to look up when they heard a knock from the door, a servant walking in to bow and inform Avery of the time. With a sigh and dismissing the servant, the prince gathered up the papers and closed the book. Knowing well that Bell would vanish from sight just as the door was opened, Avery merely glanced at the window and whispered. “I don’t mind, I personally believe it could be better for both of us. I’ll see you later Bell.”

Once Avery stepped out of the room, Bell slowly stepped out from the shadows thoughtfully with a soft gaze, staring at the door. Her hands fiddled with the frill cuffed ends of her new gown’s sleeves, feeling for its quality softness once more. It was far better than the yellowed tattered remains of her burial gown, one that was simply made for one who has passed, but this new gown was tailored to be worn by one who would sleep and wake the following day.

Bell sighed, allowing a small smile to grow on her long forlorn expression.

… Yes.

They’re both fools.

It’s far better this way.


End file.
